


Первое предупреждение

by fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 (WTFFantasticBeasts2019)



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Спецквест [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Not copy to another site, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/fandom%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202019
Summary: Кэлпурния получает издалека не очень приятное письмо. Аттикусу совершенно неожиданно предлагают помощь с самым важным делом его карьеры.





	Первое предупреждение

**Author's Note:**

> магическое АУ относительно канона “Убить пересмешника”, АУ, в котором большинство волшебников - цветные

Декабрьским утром сова, стукнув в стекло клювом, бросила на подоконник кухни Финчей письмо. Кэлпурния махнула птице, чтобы та улетала — печенья для нее все равно не было, — и взяла конверт. Подумала вдруг, не мистеру ли Джиму пишут, возраст-то самый подходящий, но письмо предназначалось ей: знают ведь совы, где найти человека, даже если он не дома. Распечатала, порвав заколдованный движущийся штамп, успела пробежать глазами, не вчитываясь.

Ответственный секретарь Магического Конгресса Управления по Северной Америке на основании приказа… доводит до сведения мисс Кэлпурнии Зибо… в связи с нарушением закона…. ей вынесено первое предупреждение…

Послышались шаги: не два раза на одной ножке, потом громкий прыжок — Глазастик, не деловые, но мелкие — Джим, а размеренные, скрипом отдающиеся по всему этажу — Аттикус. Письмо Кэлпурния сунула под передник — марку с волшебной палочкой должно быть издалека видно, но, наверное, слишком поспешным движением, да еще и оглянулась через плечо — Аттикус точно заметил.

— Твои пишут? — спросил он и поставил пустую кофейную кружку на стол.

Он знал — теперь-то знал, а раньше, верно, догадывался. Проницательности Аттикусу было не занимать, а Кэл и не пряталась особо, простыми чарами облегчая себе работу по дому. В тот вечер — из-за него-то и пришло теперь письмо — тоже: оставила Аттикусу кофе и ушла готовить кукурузные лепешки на утро. Он окликнул ее четвертью часа позже, голосом таким же спокойным:

— Кэлпурния, кофе слишком горячий.

Взгляд упал на сдвинувшуюся по столу тень и тревожно обежал кухню, Кэл прикусила губу и бросила на присыпанный мукой стол ком плотного теста, вытерла полотенцем руки. Просчиталась, отвлеклась — должно было хоть раз за все эти годы такое случиться.

Аттикус не закрывался газетой, а опустил ее на колени, и только смотрел на чашку. Очки его будто запотели — или только кажется? Мазутно-черный кофе — другого он не пил — ровно, как на хорошо затопленной плите, булькал.

— Я принесу другой, — пробормотала Кэлпурния, но Аттикус покачал головой.

— Присядь.

Проговорили они тогда допоздна. Аттикус отошел уложить Глазастика, но вернулся, точно так же сел в кресло, спросил опять:

— Значит, сказки про магию цветных — не сказки?

И Кэл объясняла, что, конечно же, нет, скрыть такое совсем нельзя, вот и идут сплетни и россказни, но все немного не так, как говорят: в Нью-Йорке есть Конгресс, в каждом штате управление — в Алабаме тоже, только не в Монтгомери, а в Таскалусе, так уж исторически сложилось. И палочки волшебные тоже есть — раз уж вы спросили, расскажу, — только для таких пустяков, как починить новые сандалики Глазастика, когда она в первый же день порвала оба ремешка, или до хруста накрахмалить платья палочка не нужна, а чему-то более сложному Кэл и не училась.

— Что же, только в цветных? — переспросил Аттикус, верно, представив с волшебной палочкой судью Тейлора или мисс Моди.

В двух словах тут было не рассказать, но Кэл постаралась — о том, что их ученые писали, будто магия пошла из Африки, стало быть, в цветных ее больше, но и в индейцах тоже бывает, только другая, а если белый может колдовать — значит, хоть капелька цветной крови в нем да есть, только не в каждом она проявится, тут еще ученые сами не разобрались. Если хотите, покажу как-нибудь вырезанную из газеты фотографию президента Конгресса, она родом из Джорджии — понимаете, да? Да вы ведь движущихся карточек не видели, а там она кивает и подписывает документы — прямо на фотографии.

— Значит, и Том Робинсон… — сказал Аттикус как бы сам себе и поправил на носу очки.

Кэлпурния вздохнула, разгладила фартук. Не в каждом цветном, конечно, хоть и во многих; да и потом, у каждого по-разному: преподобный Сайкс, который купил себе в Таскалусе палочку, такие вещи может наколдовать — глазам своим не поверишь, а кто-то и яйцо в мешочек сварить не сможет, и учиться бесполезно — всей магии только на то хватит, чтобы мух в жаркий день отгонять. Про Тома вот не знаю — мы о таких вещах между собой не говорим особо.

Аттикус сосредоточенно кивнул, сложил газету, загладил сгибы.

— Раз есть Конгресс, — рассуждала Кэлпурния вслух, пока Аттикус молчал, не задавал очередного — тщательно выверенного, скупого вопроса, — значит, должен быть и суд.

Точно, есть, она вспомнила: судили же несколько лет назад европейца, который хотел устроить теракты по всей стране, выдать тайну колдунов, о которых и так сочиняли сказки, которыми пугали детей — но все-таки доподлинно не знали. Пришлет ли Конгресс кого, чтобы Тома защищать, окажись он волшебной крови?

— Суд, говоришь?

— И суд, и адвокаты, все как в Мэйкомбе. Только вот…

Аттикус движением головы попросил ее продолжить, и Кэлпурния начала подбирать слова: что в Алабаму — да и вообще на юг — ездить из Конгресса не любят, что отделение в Таскалусе меньше бакалейной лавки, что раз в месяц приходит газета, которую с кафедры читает преподобный Сайкс, а больше от Нью-Йорка и не дождешься ничего — а ведь могли бы прислать адвоката, как вы думаете, могли?

— Мне надо все это обдумать, Кэл, — сказал тогда Аттикус и просидел в кресле, заложив ногу на ногу, до первых петухов.

Кэлпурния тоже спала той ночью плохо: нельзя было рассказывать, но раз увидел мистер Финч, скрыть уже не вышло бы, не оправдалась, не объяснила никак. Кто-то другой мог бы заставить его забыть, но Кэл не умела, да и не стала бы, не смогла на Аттикуса колдовство навести — это же не рубашку выгладить без морщинок, не починить треснувшую оправу очков. Убеждала себя, все возвращаясь к вечеру в мыслях, что их разговор останется тайной — самое чуткое соседское ухо не могло бы разобрать, а дети спали. Но вот узнали в Нью-Йорке как-то, был приказ, и двумя неделями позже вынесли первое предупреждение — а что после него?

А ведь писем таких не слали, когда Кэл развлекала еще совсем маленькую Джин Луизу историями про волшебных созданий, пересказав все негритянские сказки. Про огромную гром-птицу, которая живет в пустыне и чьи крылья поднимают ураганы, а яйца у нее больше тыквы — это Кэл уже от себя добавляла. И тут же сочиняла сказку, покачивая кроватку, как маленькая девочка — ее тоже зовут Джин, веришь мне? — нашла однажды огромное золотистое перо и, конечно, захотела узнать, чье же оно…

— Да, сэр, — ответила Кэлпурния и положила конверт на край стола, маркой вниз.

— Знаешь, а ведь Том со мной поделился… намекнул, что он тоже — как многие цветные, как ты. Доверился мне, сказал, будто я похож на человека, который может знать, который его поймет.

— Так и рассказал? — охнула Кэлпурния. Что же это выходит — и ему письмо отправят?

Аттикус кивнул. Привычная уверенность ему не изменила — он держался так же, как и в суде, как и на улицах Мейкомба, остановившись на углу поприветствовать соседа — даром что теперь речь шла о том, что он едва ли знал.

На что же годен Конгресс — только предупреждения выносить?

— Мистер Финч, сэр. Я напишу им ответ на их письмо — сегодня же сяду. Пусть присылают кого-нибудь Тому в защиту, заодно и увидят, как мы тут живем.

Потом вдруг замолчала, чуть нахмурилась, теребя в руках конверт — будто тут же собралась писать ответ, надо только карандаш найти. Попыталась вспомнить, что рассказывал из судебной практики Аттикус, что она за все годы в его доме узнала — совсем немало.

— Мистер Финч, простите, — заговорила она, потому что сама ответа не нашла. — А бывает так, что одного человека два адвоката защищают?

Аттикус помолчал, обдумывая то, что Кэлпурния без слов предложила.

— Бывает, Кэл. В этом мире, оказывается, все бывает.


End file.
